


Night

by brahe



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First fic for this fandom, Mild Fluff, The Librarians fan event, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve can't sleep and she thinks about Flynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom. I've been meaning to write one. The fan event has finally pushed me into action.

Eve wakes suddenly, her skin sticky with a cold sweat. She sits up in her bed and reaches instinctively for the gun in her nightstand drawer. Before she reaches it, though, she lets her hand fall to the sheets. She sighs, a full body sigh that leaves her shoulders sagging and her head down.

Knowing there's no way she can find sleep again anytime soon, she pushes herself off the edge of the bed and makes her way to the bathroom. The lights are bright when she turns them on, and she squints at the mirror. Her hair is disheveled and her face looks long and weary. She's seen this face before, many times. Nightmares are no stranger to Eve Baird.

She turns on the sink and splashes cool water on her face. The coldness is refreshing, and she looks up at her reflection again. The skin under her eyes is darker than normal. When had sleep become so hard? _Since Flynn Carson_ , her mind supplies, and she sighs. It's not the monsters and the magic that keep her up at night - it's wondering if, or when, the Librarian will return. A part of her feels guilty about not being there to protect him, but she and Flynn both know she's better use with the LITs. She also knows that despite how clumsy and uncoordinated he seems, she knows Flynn can more than hold his own in a fight.

The thought offers less comfort than she would have liked.

She heads back into her bedroom and sits on the side of the bed again. Instead of reaching for her gun, though, she reaches for her phone. There are no new messages. It's not surprising, considering it's well past two in the morning, but the hope was still there.

She opens the text thread with Flynn and scrolls up through the messages, pausing at the most recent picture he sent her. It's a half-blurry picture of the inside of a building, with Flynn's hand partway in the frame, holding some relic he’s been after. _Success! Ezekiel will love this one_ , the caption reads. She has no idea what he’s holding or why, and she’s mildly concerned about it if it’s something Ezekiel would like, but she reads the phrase in his voice and smiles at the casual thoughtfulness.

She scrolls back down to the last coordinates Flynn sent her, and pulls them up on a map. It says he’s somewhere in Asia. She stares at the dot and wishes he’d come home. _Home?_ she thinks, but she realizes she means it. Home to the Library, home to the LITs, and home to her.

The time on her phone reads 3:24 when Eve turns off the screen. She lays back down and pulls the sheet over her shoulder, trying to settle back into sleep.

She’s on the edge of consciousness when there’s a noise from somewhere in the apartment. In an instant she’s out of bed, gun in hand, making her way silently through the dark halls towards the front room. There’s the sound of the door opening and keys jingling and someone muttering. She rounds the corner into the living room and turns on the light as she holds the gun in front of her.

In the center of the room, the Librarian is standing with his hands up, blinking against the sudden lights. Eve lowers the gun.

“Flynn?” she asks. His eyes have finally adjusted and he gives her a sheepish smile.

“Hello, Eve,” he says. She puts the gun on the counter beside her and crosses the floor. She stops before him, looking him over for injuries or blood. He’s completely clean and she sighs in relief.

“I missed you,” she tells him. He drops his bag and steps towards her, hand coming up to her cheek as he kisses her.

“I missed you too,” he says softly. She kisses him again and finds his other hand.

“Come to bed, I’m exhausted,” she says. Flynn chuckles.

“Anything you say, Guardian."

He follows her to the bedroom, shrugging off his coat and vest as she climbed under the covers. He slides in next to her and she shifts towards him, tucking herself into his side. He looks at her in surprise, but wraps an arm around her anyway. She closes her eyes and he presses a kiss to her forehead. 

"Goodnight, Librarian," she mumbles.

"Goodnight, Guardian."


End file.
